For vehicle seats it is well known to provide seating parts made up of a lower support part comprising a pressed steel sheet framework provided with various spring fittings, such as elastic webbing or packets of steel springs, as in upholstered seats for chairs or armchairs, on which the seat upholstery is placed.
In a known example of this kind (German Utility Model 77 28 111) a plurality of transverse elastic belts are provided upon which an upholstery body lies, the upholstery body having in the forward region a transverse rail-like support body as a precaution against the user of the seat sliding forward in the event of heavy braking or in case of an accident. This solution is, however, very costly and for this reason has not found acceptance.
Other known proposals of this kind also employ special parts or structures for the individual functions, such as providing padded and resiliently yielding seating and providing security of the person using the seat against slipping from the seat on strong deceleration of the vehicle, but this leads to too great an outlay, excessive weight and complicated and failure-prone constructions.
Thus German Patentschrift No. 39 07 942 discloses an underframe, a thick upholstery seat cushion, a seat frame for this cushion, a multiplicity of helical steel compression springs acting between a frame and the underframe, and a wide, pivotable stirrup with a means for blocking the stirrup.